In The Shadows
by Happykitty5620
Summary: What happens when Voldemort chooses to kill Neville's parents? What happens when He is the chosen one? This story focuses on how we grow up and who we are friends with can change who we become. When Neville becomes the chosen one, will growing up surrounded by fame get to his head? Harry's been living in the shadows all of his life. When will he finally emerge into the light?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's HappyKitty5620 and I'm going to attempt to write a Harry Potter fanfiction. I hope that you can give me the benefit of the doubt and trust that it'll get better (hopefully!)**

 **If you have any suggestions just write a review and I'll be happy to include some of your ideas in my story!**

* * *

"Remember Harry, no matter what house you get we will always love you." James said to Harry. They were at Kings Cross Station standing right next to the Hogwarts Express. It was finally time. Harry waited ever since he turned five and learned about Hogwarts to go there but now that the moment was finally here he felt nervous. "Even if I get Slytherin?" Harry asked unsure. "Even if." Harry's bond with his father was unmistakably strong but he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if got Slytherin, the house where everyone evil gets placed. "And make sure you tell Professor Snape I said hi," Lily joined the conversation full of excitement, "We were very good friends you know." Harry obviously knew this, she told him every time he mentioned Hogwarts or its professors but he didn't mention that he just said "Sure Mum." "You better get going the train's about to leave. I love you so much Harry never forget that okay? Never forget your family." Lily was afraid her son would leave and come back changed but she trusted him, she trusted Harry. "Bye mum, bye dad. Love you both. Harry said, excitement traceable in every word. They all hugged and then he was off. Harry was going to Hogwarts.  
He hopped on the train and looked around for an empty seat. He found one right next to this boy with ginger hair. Harry sat down only to be greeted with some unkind words "What do you think you're doing? That seat is reserved for the Boy Who Lived, Neville Longbottom. You can't sit there. Harry was flabbergasted. Who knew eleven-year-olds could be so mean? "I'm sure there's room for the both of us. and there's almost no other empty seats. So do you think we could all sit together?" Harry was just trying to keep the peace so he had a place to sit, all the empty seats were pretty much gone. He didn't even want to sit across from this jerk or next to "The Boy Who Lived" but he needed a seat. "No, I don't think so. Oh look, here he comes. Ask him." There he was, The Boy Who Lived. When he walked through the aisle everybody's heads turned to face him like he was some kind of god. Harry heard the stories about him but he never thought the scar would be shaped like that. "Neville! Neville! Over here I saved you a seat!" The ginger-haired boy screamed. "Sure thing. Who's this?" After Neville asked who Harry was the ginger-haired boy got really nervous, afraid that Neville wouldn't want to sit with him if Harry was there. "Him? He's a nobody, just some kid looking for a place to sit. He can move if you want." Harry felt really awkward like this so he just decided to make the decision himself, not wanting to risk the humility. So he stood up and reached for his bags before he was stopped by a voice. "What do you think you're doing? It's comfy with the three of us, you don't have to leave," Harry cautiously sat down knowing that Neville could change his mind at any moment and he'd have to leave, "Good. Well since we'll be together for the ride we should at least learn each other's names." That was something Harry could agree with. "I'm the amazing Ronald Weasley but you can just call me Ron and this is my rat Scabbers." The ginger-haired boy said. Harry couldn't fathom why anyone would want a rat but everyone has different preferences "As you probably know I am Neville Longbottom, The Boy Who lived. And You?" Neville asked. Harry didn't realize that they wanted him to participate in their conversations. He thought he was supposed to be silent after what happened earlier with Ron. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

* * *

 **Please post a review with any suggestions because there's always room for improvement.:) Have a nice day or night or evening or whenever you are reading this. Not that it matters but Any suggestions on what house Harry should get sorted into? Thanks for reading!:):):)  
-HappyKitty5620**


	2. 2 The Arrival

**Chapter Two- The Arrival**

 **Hey this is HappyKitty5620! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! If you have any suggestions just write a review and I'll be happy to include some of your ideas in my story. :)**

* * *

/The train was finally coming to a halt. "Thank God," Harry mumbled to himself. He thought the misery would never end. All the two boys did was talk about Neville. Neville this, Neville that. Neville basically told his whole life story. He told how He  
Who Must Not Be Named killed his parents and then tried to kill him. He told how he lives with his magical grandma now and has been looking forward to coming to Hogwarts for years. He told Ron and Harry a lot of other "important" life details too.  
color="#000000"Not that Harry cared, he tuned them would've much rather talked about magical spells or quidditch but Harry didn't have a voice where he was sitting.  
AllHecould dowas observe and answer directly asked questions. He was an unwanted outsider looking in. An annoying fly who you couldn't manage to swat away. Now all that Harry was looking forward to was the sorting. Even  
though he is overcome by nervousness it still seemed like the only thing that will brighten this day. The day that was supposed to be one of the best days of his life, the day where he would meet his lifelong friends or at least that's what his  
father said.

Then it was time to get up and as the castle came into view Harry was in awe. His father told him it was beautiful but he didn't imagine this. He didn't imagine the tall towers or the color. No one can comprehend it's beauty until they see it.  
At least Harry couldn't. He is following the crowd when he sees an abnormally large man. The man leads l them to boats that will take them to Hogwarts. When Neville boarded his boat everyone wanted to sit with him. Harry was really starting to  
get annoyed with this guy. He had all the fame and was a jerk while Harry was super nice and had no friends. None. Only a few people could sit with him and the whole ride the were fawning over him and asking stupid questions like "Did it hurt  
when you got your scar," with Neville giving stupid answers like "Even though I don't remember it I bet it was very painful." Harry tuned out the rest of the conversation. He didn't want to listen to the stupidity of Neville Longbottom. He just  
boarded the boat and endured the jaunt. He didn't talk. He didn't listen. He just sat. He sat and waited to arrive at his new home. At least his home for the next few months. The ride was short yet it felt like forever to Harry. When all you have  
is your imagination to keep you busy you get bored fast. Harry felt that way. No one was talking to him. Finally the ride was over and they walked into the castle. They were greeted at the top of a staircase by a woman Harry assumed worked at  
Hogwarts. Once everyone filed in she spoke "Welcome to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Professor Mcgonagall. In a few moments you will join your fellow classmates for a feast but before you can you must get sorted into  
your house. Gryffindor for bravery, Slytherin for ambition, Hufflepuff for benevolence, and Ravenclaw for intelligence. Your house will be like you family. When you do something good you can earn points for your house but if you do something bad  
you can lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the House Cup. Now follow me." She turns around and leads them into giant room with floating candles and ceiling that looks like he sky. Of course Harry knew that  
it wasn't really the sky his father had told him all about the spell that they put on the ceiling but some students thought that there was no ceiling at all. They come to a halt right in front of a miniature stage with a large long table with  
all the teachers sitting behind it and a single stool sitting a few feet in front of them. Then the professor that lead them in said "Before we begin Proffesor Dumbledore would like to say a few words to our first-years." An old looking man seated  
in the middle of the table, with white hair and a long white beard says "I'd just like to tell you that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits to any student. Our Caretaker, Filch has also asked me to remind you that the third floor is forbidden  
unless you want to have a painful and untimely death. That's all" Harry thought that it was a weird welcoming speech but decided to forget about that and think about what's next, the sorting. His heart was beating so fast that it felt like it  
would explode. Then Professor Mcgonagall began to read out the list of names "Hermione Granger," A girl with curly hair walked up and sat on the stool. Then Professor Mcgonagall placed the sorting hat on her head "Gryffindor!" the hat called out.  
A table cheered and she joined them. Harry really wanted to get Gryffindor. "Ronald Weasley," she announced. The annoying boy with red hair sat on the stool and the hat cried out "Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you. Gryffindor!"  
Great. He has to get the one house that Harry wanted. When Professor Mcgonagall says "Neville Longbottom," everyone gasps. Murmurs go around the room and Harry knows that everyone is hoping that Neville will get sorted into his or her house but  
Harry is hoping the exact opposite. As the sorting hat gets placed onto his head it immediately cries out "Gryffindor!" Harry isn't very happy right now. All Harry wanted was to get sorted into Gryffindor and now that's ruined by Neville like  
loads of other things. When Professor Mcgonagall called out Harry's name nothing happened, he wasn't famous like Neville. He was just Harry Potter. He did really want to be a Gryffindor but he would be an outsider. He sits on the stool and when  
the hat is placed on his head it sounds like it's having trouble deciding "Hmmm, I wonder," it begins to say, "You're loyal, brave and kind but where to put you. I just can't decide. Gryffindor!" Harry walks over to the Gryffindor table and begins  
to get to know his fellow classmates. After all the first-years have been sorted into their house Professor Dumbledore says "Let us eat," and then food magically appears in front of them to eat. It is a school for witchcraft and wizardry but Harry  
couldn't help but be surprised by the appearance. The food was very good and afterward they were lead to their dormitories. Harry loved the Gryffindor dorms. Not so much the people in them but the dorms were cool. He got to his bed and started  
to unpack while listening to everyone adore Neville Longbottom. Every time the subject changed off him Neville would just put himself back in the spotlight. They started to talk about quidditch and then Neville is sniffling saying "My father played  
quidditch." Then everyone feels bad so they give him a hug or something but Harry just continues to unpack when he is ridiculed again by the ginger-haired boy "Are you such a jerk that you're not even going to comfort Neville? He's sad. He has  
no mother or father. He's done so much for you and you can't give him some comforting words?" Harry is really mad. Normally he would just let it go but he has to let it out this time. "I'm the jerk?! I get that he lost his parents but that was  
eleven years ago! I'm not saying he's not aloud to be sad but he doesn't need to go crying every time someone says quidditch because it reminds him of his father! Oh and Neville hasn't done one thing for me so don't go around and make him seem  
like more than he is!" Harry felt a little bad after he said that but it was the truth and he had nothing to feel bad about. Harry went back to unpacking and that ginger-haired boy didn't bother him again that night.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that last chapter!:) If you have any ideas or suggestions for my story just write a review.:):):)  
-HappyKitty5620**


	3. 3 The Class

**Chapter 3- The Class**

 ****

 **Hey this is HappyKitty5620. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. If you have any suggestions write a review and I'll be happy to include some of your ideas in my story.**

* * *

Harry wasn't feeling good. Today was the first day of classes. He got up and began to get ready when he realized everyone else was gone. He looked at his clock and noticed that it was ten minutes after he was supposed to get up. The darn ginger-haired boy had turned off his alarm.  
Harry started running. What a great first impression, being late on the first day. He was running through the empty corridors, scanning for the doors for the right room. Then he saw it. It was the Transfiguration classroom. When he ran in he happily realized that Professor Mcgonagall wasn't there. Whew. Until the cat sitting on the desk changes into her. "You're late" She says. Then everyone in class chuckles and Harry can see Ron glaring at him. Harry tries to think of a better excuse then "I woke up late" to tell Professor Mcgonagall.  
"I got lost" He says hoping it would be a better excuse. "Well then I trust that you can find your way to your seat" the Professor saud. Harry sat and then class began. It went by quickly and before he knew it class was over.  
Harry left but before he headed off to his next class he confronted the ginger-haired boy "You turned off my alarm this morning, that's why I was late to class." He looked offended "Now why would I do such a thing? Oh wait maybe because your a jerk that needs to be taught a lesson." After he said this he high-fived Neville and had a smile that crossed his whole face. Harry was annoyed. He had twenty different things he wanted to say but he didn't want to do it in the hallway and if he stays here any longer he'll be late for class again. So he decides to be the bigger man and heads off to his next class. When he arrives he happily realizes that Professor Snape is this class' teacher. At least he wouldn't have to endure stupid teasing. This class should be fun.  
"Professor Snape! My mother asked me to say hi to you for her" Harry said. Professor Snape's head turns and then he walks over to Harry. "How has your mother been" He asks in an eerie tone. It'll get some getting used to like everything else in this castle but Harry can manage. "She's fine, misses you and the castle. She wants to become a professor here but isn't sure if she'll be any good at it" Harry says, thinking that the professor wanted to know how she was and what she was doing. "Make sure you tell her I said hello and that she'll make a great professor here. Now take your seat it's time for class to begin" Professor Snape says in that same eerie tone but in some way it seems more friendly towards him now.  
The class starts and Harry can immediately see the dislike and anger between the Slytherin and the Gryffindor houses. Even though it was a class and even though it was boring you could see how the Slytherins snickered whenever a Gryffindor got a question wrong or how the Gryffindors would sneer every time the Slytherins messed up a potion. It was a constant battle between the houses and all Harry wanted was peace. His parents always taught him that violence was never the answer. They taught him to always look for peace before you look for battles. So naturally when Harry realized how competitive the two houses were towards each other he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.  
After the day was done and he went to the feast to be happily surprised by an owl dropping him a letter, presumably from his parents.  
To Harry, From your Mother and Father. It said on the front of the envelope. harry then tried to open it but wasn't successful his first time trying. After a few more tries and some rips and tears in the envelope and Harry had it opened. He began to read it,  
 _Dear Harry,  
Congratulations on getting Gryffindor! We love you so much and we are so proud. How are you? Have you made any friends? Did you have trouble opening this letter? Ha! We bewitched it! Top that Harry! On a more serious note we have some great news, I'm pregnant! I know it may seem a little rash to send you this over the post but we just couldn't wait to tell you. Isn't it great?! You'll a little brother or sister soon! We are so excited and hope that you are too. We can't wait to see you over the holidays. So far we have only told you and are planning to wait to tell the rest of the family until the holidays when everyone will be together so please don't tell anyone.  
Love,  
Your Mother and Father who love you very much._

Harry was amazed. His parents went got pregnant right after he went to Hogwarts and then told him over the post. It was like they wanted to replace him since he got shipped off. This can't be happening. Even though he didn't like it he has to pretend to be happy for his parents. He loves them so much and if he tells them what he really feels he's afraid they will get angry and that will ruin their bond forever. All Harry wanted to do was go back to his dorm and think but he has to sit through the dinner. The dinner where he has no friends. The dinner where he is ignored. The dinner with food he doesn't even want to eat. Until Professor Quirrell runs in screaming "Troll! There's a troll in the castle!" Then he faints but that doesn't matter to Harry. Harry is freaking out. They have to go back to their dormitories where Harry can finally feel safe. As he's walking there's a scream from the girls bathroom. Someone's in there and Harry has to get them out.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter I only had time to write this much. I hope you enjoyed that last chapter. If you have any suggestions write a review and I'll be happy to include some of your ideas in my story! Thanks for reading!:):):):)  
-HappyKitty5620**


	4. 4 The Girl

**Chapter 4- The Girl**

 **Hey this is HappyKitty5620. If you have any suggestions just write a review and I'll be happy to include some of your ideas!**

* * *

Harry didn't know what to do. He couldn't fight. He's just Harry Potter, he isn't special. He doesn't know how to fight a wizard let alone a troll but someone has to help that girl, she can't take on the troll alone.

Harry walks towards the bathroom and takes out his wand. He is trying to think of hexes and spells that will work to defeat the troll but nothing is popping into his head. When he steps into the bathroom he sees that the troll has knocked down almost  
all of the stalls and the girl is hiding underneath the sink. "What to do, what to do?" Harry mumbled to himself. He was trying to think when it came to him, a rock.

Harry grabbed a big, flat rock and threw directly at the troll's head. It bounced right off with a loud clunk and then the troll turned it's head to face Harry, it was coming towards him.

He had no idea what to do, he wasn't good with spells. So he just stood there and closed his eyes prepared for the blow that was about to hit him across the face. Then the troll picked Harry up off the ground and whirled him around to face the girl.  
That was Hermione Granger, the smartest witch in the class. Harry was absolutely terrified. The troll kept swinging him and if at any point it wanted to drop him, it could. Harry had to think of something to do. He thought that he could jump onto  
the troll's head. Yes! That will work! So he jumped onto the troll's head and got swung around even more. He was having trouble holding on. He decided that there was only one thing left to do. Harry stuck his wand up the troll's nose.

Then Hermione called out, "Wingardium Leviosa," and the bat that the troll was holding flew up into the air and dropped right on his head. He started to fall to the ground. Then all the professors ran in with worried and confused looks. "Why aren't  
you two in your dormitories?" Professor Mcgonagall asked in an angry tone. Harry didn't know if he should take the blame for Hermione or just let her explain when she said, "It's my fault. I went out looking for the troll. I read about them in a book  
and so I thought I could handle it. Harry just saved me." Harry wondered how she knew his name. Nobody knew his name.

"Well then you're very lucky. Not many first-years who cross paths with a troll live to tell the tale so fifty points to Gryffindor for Harry's bravery and kindness. For you Miss Granger, you broke the rules however you did fight off that troll so  
forty points to Gryffindor," Professor Mcgonagall said. Harry couldn't believe it, they broke the rules and they got points for their house! "Now head back to your dormitories we will take care of this," Professor Mcgonagall said gesturing towards  
the troll. They followed the orders that they were given and started to head back to the Gryffindor common room when Hermione stopped and asked "Why did you save me? You could've walked away and went on with your day yet you risked your life for a  
girl like me. I just can't comprehend why, so why Harry? Why save me?" Harry had to think for a second. He couldn't figure out how to transfer his thoughts into words. "You're right I could've walked away. I could've walked away with a dirty conscience,  
knowing that some girl in some bathroom is in trouble or injured or dead and knowing that I could've prevented it, I could've helped. So yeah maybe I could've walked into that Gryffindor common room and sat in that Gryffindor chair but I would've  
wondered what happened to that girl I heard screaming. Oh, and a simple thank you would work too," Harry said realizing that it was a bit rude but it got his point across.

"Thank you," She said, "But you really didn't need to, I could handle myself." "Really," Harry said sarcastically. Then they both laughed and went on their way. When they arrived Harry went up to the boy dorms and watched as Hermione walked up to  
her room.

As he entered he could already hear the gossip that was being said inside. "Why would they keep a giant three-headed dog in a school?" Ron asked, apparently talking to Neville while everyone else listened awkwardly to their conversation. "I'm not  
quite sure but I can figure it out, you know I am the Chosen One," Neville boasted. Harry wanted to yell, he wanted to scream at Neville for his utter stupidity but he kept quiet and thought about how he could enter the conversation. "True, true but  
I suppose you'll need a bit of help," Ron sounded like he was begging for Neville to let him help. "Maybe. If I need help I know who to owl." Neville is so annoying. Like he wouldn't need help. Harry finally thought it was time to join the conversation  
and find out what exactly was going on.

"What are you talking about? What three-headed dog?" Harry's voice was shaky as he asked this question, not wanting to get mocked but needing an answer. "Why should we tell you? You're just jealous. A scared boy wishing to be cool, wishing he could  
hang out with me and The Chosen One and wishing for a friend. Well wake up you're never getting a friend and you will never hang out with us," This kid just keeps getting worse and worse. When Neville stands up to speak Harry is almost scared at what  
he will say. "Hold on Ron, we can tell him. On two conditions,whatever I say stays in this room and that you owe us a favor now," Harry nodded and Neville continued, "We visited the third floor, you know the forbidden one. When we were inside Filch  
came so we ran. When we were running we came to a door where I conveniently used a charm to open. Once we were inside we thought that we were safe but when we turned around a giant three-headed dog was standing there. I fought it off so we could escape  
and here we are." Harry thought that they were so stupid for exploring the only forbidden floor in all of Hogwarts. Couldn't they just go outside or something? Guess not.

Harry knew that he had to tell Hermione about this. Even though they didn't know eachother very well he knew that she was smart and he wanted to prove himself to the boys in his dorm. If he could just find out why there was a giant three-headed dog  
trapped somewhere inside Hogwarts. Now he just needed to think. What comes next?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed that last chapter and again just write a review to suggest some of your ideas and I'll be happy to include some of them in my story! :):):):)  
-HappyKitty5620**


	5. 5 The Talk

Chapter **Five-The Talk  
Hey this is HappyKitty5620! If you have any thoughts, ideas, or suggestions just write a review and I'll be happy to read them and make a change.**

* * *

"Hermione!" Harry didn't know if the whol

e troll incident made them friends but he wanted it to. He needed a friend, especially with everyone making fun of him. He needed someone to talk to, someone who would understand. "Hello Harry," She said but continued walking without giving him a sideways glance. "I was wondering if you want to figure something out with me, like a riddle. You see the other boys in my dormitory were messing around on the third floor and found something that-well they weren't supposed to find," Harry was trying to explain everything without giving too much away but it was hard, he couldn't share any details.  
"And? What do I have to do with this?" Hermione was wondering why Harry was even bothering her. He did save her from the troll but that didn't make them friends, she wanted it to. She didn't know why he was coming to her either. Her of all people! No one ever comes to her, not for help, not for advice, not for anything, and definitely not for help with a forbidden thing on the forbidden third floor. "Well, I figured since we kinda…. I don't know I just figured that we could be friends?" Harry didn't want to sound too desperate but it was almost Christmas and he didn't even have a friend so frankly he was desperate. His dad always told him to never hide his emotions, especially with a girl (*wink*wink) if he wanted to go far in life so Harry decided not to hide them anymore. He had to tell Hermione the truth.  
"Listen Hermione I'm going to be straightforward with you. I need a friend and since I saved you that should make us acquaintances but I Want to be friends. Not just so you can help me once and then we never talk again, I want a real friendship. If you aren't interested tell me now so I don't think the friendship is real and then you just...destroy me. So to answer your question you will help me and gain a friendship that I think we both need right now," Harry couldn't believe he just said that to her! He didn't want to seem rude but it was just his feelings, right? "Okay, I'm in. Let's go to visit one of my friends, Hagrid," Harry had no idea who Hagrid was or why they were going to see him but before he knew it he was walking towards the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

 **Sorry for the super short chapter:( I'll try to update again this week but lately I've been really busy with school. Thank you for reading that last chapter and I hope you liked it!  
-HappyKitty5620**


	6. 6 The Half Giant

**Chapter 6- The Half-Giant**  
Harry and Hermione were heading toward a hut that stood at the edge of the Forbidden Forest but only Hermione knew that, Harry was extremely confused. He kept asking question like, "Where are we going," or "Who's Hagrid," or Hermione's personal favorite, "Why do you have a creepy friend in the Forbidden Forest that I Would like to mention is FORBIDDEN who is probably going to lead us to our deaths?" While Harry kept asking question after question with no pause for an answer Hermione just kept walking, aware of her surroundings and where she was going. She knew that Hagrid was safe, she knew that they definitely weren't being lead to their death, the only thing she didn't' know was if she was going to succeed with this mission. She really wanted to do good for Harry because maybe, if she didn't their friendship will be lost. She needed this friendship, wanted it but if she didn't succeed their friendship and her life could all crumble down on her like an avalanche.  
When they finally arrived at the edge of the Forbidden Forest Harry realized where they were actually going, "Oh, we're going into the hut. That makes more sense. Now I feel stupid." Hermione started to laugh and after awhile she couldn't stop. Eventually they walked up the steps to the hut and knocked on the door.  
Hagrid opened the door and began to speak to Hermione, like they were old friends. "Hello Hermione! Who's yeh friend here?" Meanwhile Harry was freaked out and began to back away from the man towering above him.  
"Hagrid this is Harry Potter,my friend, Harry this is Hagrid, who's also my friend." Hermione was trying to reassure Harry that everything was alright with Hagrid but Harry kept backing away or at least trying to, he just kept moving his feet in a backward motion but didn't end up going anywhere.  
"Well. Hello. Yeh must be Harry. Hello, Harry Potter. I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Nice ter meet you. Why don' you two come in for a pot of tea," Hagrid had heard rumors about Harry from the other students but never believed them, he didn't think it was fair to believe something about someone from someone else who, you haven't even met and then judge them based on that information.  
Hermione and Harry entered the hut and once again, Harry was in disarray because of the giant dog lying inside. "Don' worry Harry that's just Fang,me dog," Hagrid said, trying to reassure Harry that everything was alright. It partially worked, Harry was still slightly on edge from the sudden occurrence of above average sized objects.  
Once Hagrid had dd finished the tea and everyone was sitting around his table, Hermione got the real conversation started. "So…...Hagrid, we were wondering if you could tell us why there is a giant three-headed dog on the forbidden third floor,"  
"Well that's Fluffy," Hagrid said without a trace of worry, he even kept his smile, but on the inside he was freaking out. If they told the whole school about Fluffy then, he'd be in a lot of trouble with Dumbledore. "That thing has a name," Hermione asked, Harry was still reluctant to speak and wouldn't even drink the tea that Hagrid had given to him.  
"Well of course he has a name, he's mine. I bought him off an Irish fellow I met down at the pub last year. Then lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…."  
"Yes?" Hermione asked. "No more questions. Yer meddling in things that ought not be meddled in. That's dangerous business,that is," Hagrid said. "But Hagrid-"  
"No. Whatever that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel," Hagrid said, cutting Hermione off. "Nicolas Flamel?" Hermione wondered out loud.  
"I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading that last chapter. I'm really sorry for all of the terrible Hagrid speech but I hope that you can imagine what he is saying in your head and just go with it. If you have any ideas, suggestions, or just want to give to say hi just write a review and I'll make sure to read them.:)  
-HappyKitty5620  
**  
dir="auto" 


	7. 7 The Class

**Chapter Seven-The Class**  
"Harry!" Hermione screamed, approaching him, with exciting news. Harry and Hermione have been struggling for a week to figure out who Nicolas Flamel is and what he has to do with Dumbledore. Until just now when Hermione had an epiphany and realized who he was and where she had heard of him, the only thing they had was his name.  
"Harry, I know who Nicolas Flamel is!"  
"Hermione! That's amazing! Who is he?"  
"I'll show you, follow me to the library."  
They were walking down the corridor when they approached Ron and Neville. They began to hear some rather unfriendly conversation about an interaction between Hermione and Ron during Charms class. Harry remembers so vividly what happened and thinks that Hermione meant well but Ron just took it the wrong way. He remembers Professor Flitwick teaching them a "simple" spell.  
"And don forget to enunciate, Wingardium Leviosa. Go ahead, try it out." Professor Flitwick said. He remembers everyone in the class (except Hermione) screaming the chant and waving their wands like lunatics.  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron screamed waving his wand around in crazy circles.  
Hermione chimed in, trying to help, and said, "Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's LeviOsa not LeviosA."  
"Then you do it," Ron said.  
Then Hermione took her wand said the spell and the feather began to float up into the air

Now Ron (and Neville because Ron told him) are super angry and annoyed.  
"It's LeviOsa not LeviosA," Ron said to Neville, laughing.  
Harry could already see the tears beginning to form in Hermione's eyes and felt so bad for her that he wanted to cry too. He wanted to yell and scream at those two bullies but knew that they would never listen. They would end up calling him names and mocking him.  
"She's a nightmare. Honestly! No wonder she hasn't got any friends!" He said, making Neville laugh but did the opposite to Hermione.  
As Harry looks over, the tears that were forming in Hermione's eyes have fully formed and are beginning to run down her face. He tries to comfort her but she runs through the crowd, pushing Ron and letting him know that she heard.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I have been SUPER busy. I also have another fanfiction on my account, that I am trying to keep as updated as this one. At first I didn't really know what I wanted to with this chapter so if it's really bad I promise that the next chaper will be longer AND better so stick around!  
-HappyKitty5620**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The Stone

 **I AM SOOO SORRY! It took me way to long to update. I had a technoligy issue that is way too complicated to exlplain and took way too long to fix. Again, SUPER sorry. Enjoy the new chapter!**

As Hermione was running away Harry finally found the courage to say something to Ron and Neville. They deserved it. after Hermione pushed through them they just chuckled. They felt no remorse seeing as the poor unpopular girl couldn't possibley have feelings. They do make fun of her and laugh at her all day without end but that couldn't possibley mean that she felt targeted or hurt. Why would she? It had to stop so Harry decided to walk right up to Neville and give im a big fat peice of his mind.

"Hey Neville!" He called out. Neville turned around with a scornful look in his eyes and scoffed.

"Looks like the gum stuck at the bottom of my shoe wants to hop right back in my mouth. Too bad I can't just scrape it off." Neville smirked and like a clone so did Ron.

"You know you really hurt Hermione's feelings back there." Harry said trying to get the topic off him since a crowd was forming." He did need more people laughing at him.

"So?" Neville said. Harry didn't think that Neville was understanting but he at least thought the Neville was sympethetic.

"So how would you feel if I made fun of you and made it so you had no friends just because you were smart and trying top help your classmates with their spells."

"I don't really think about it. PLus my friend Ron here never asked for her help." Ron practically jumped for joy when Neville called him a friend even though everyone doubts how long that'll last. The lates rumor is that Neville is going to drop Ron like a sack of potatoes and trade him in for Dean Thomas.

"You may not have asked for her help but you needed it. Whatever you are trying to say you know that Hermione was right about that spell." At this point in the conversation Harry was getting nervous and worried. He didn't need Neville hating him anymore than he already does.

"Well we may have needed her help but we sure don't need yours so why don't you get lost."

Then for the fist time yet Ron chimed in like a reflection Neville and said, "Yeah get lost!"

It seemed like Hrry had no other option but to leave so he left. Silently, he turned around put his head down and walked away. As he was walking he could hear the crowd he left behind, chanting, "The Chosen One wins again!" Over andover until he couldn't bear it anymore. He covered his ears and ran to the Gryffindor common room. Once he arrived he was surprised to find Hermione sitting alone by the fire.

"Hey Hermione." He said. He could tell that he startled her when she practicallly jumped out of her chair and wiped her eyes.

"Oh, Hey Harry. No one's here. I guess ther's some big thing going on outside so I figured I could come down and sit by the fire or something. You can join me if you want." Taking her invitation Harry walked over to the fire, sat down, and warmed his hands even though they weren't cold.

"I'm really sorry about that Hermione."

"It's not your fault. I think that the fame of being the chosen one just got to Neville's head. He thinks that he's better than everyone but he's not. I guess it would be hard to not think your the best when you constantly have people following you around practically worshiping you. Not to mention his minion, Ron. It's disgusting."

"Yeah it is. I just wanted to tell you that the reason no one is here is because after you ran away I yelled at Neville. Eventually I walked away but I heard everyone chanting his name so they're all probably about to run in here with him on their shoulders cheering and yelling to their hearts content."

"Thanks Harry. But seeing as there is most likey about to be a party in honor of our bully I think that this is the perfect time for me to take you to the library and show you what I was talking about earlier."

"I'm in." Harry and Hermione stood up and right as they were walking out the door the party was walking in. Luckily the crowd provided coverage so that no one could see them slip away. They throughout the halls of Hogwarts until they reached the library, where Hermione showed Harry to a table and grabbed a massive book.

"I grabbed this for a little light reading-

"This is light?" Harry interupted.

"Anyway I found this," She flipped to a page and read out loud wat was written.

"Nicholas Flamel was the creator and last known owner of the Scorceres Stone."

"The Sorcers Stone?"

"Can't you see! That's what under the trapdoor! That's what Fluffy is gaurding!"

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – A Fraud**

 **I AM SOOOOOO SOOO SOOOO SOOO SORRY! I know, I know it's been FOREVER since my last update. I had technological issues…again. I know that is not a good enough excuse but that's all I got. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

 _Ron's POV_

 _A few days earlier_

Neville was walking in the halls with Ron. Classes had finished, and he wanted to do something, not just sit around in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Any ideas on what to do today Ron?" Ron was excited that Neville wanted to hear his opinion but was also nervous that he would say the wrong thing. If Neville didn't like him then he could socially blackball him in the blink of an eye. He just wanted to be popular and have friends.

"Maybe we should see what's on the forbidden third floor?" As the word were coming out of his mouth, Ron immediately regretted them. He didn't want to go on the third floor and get in trouble, but the suggestion made him look cool in front of Neville.

"Perfect! Let's go!"

They walked up the moving stairs to the third floor. Then, they walked through the door and looked behind them to see Filch's cat. Everyone knows that where there is Mr. Filch's cat, there is Mr. Filch.

"Crap Ron! Run!" Neville said. Doing as Neville told him, Ron ran but was soon passed by Neville. They ran until they came to a door. They tried to open the door, but it was locked. Filch was close behind them now, they needed it to open.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked.

"Don't worry I can open it using that charm we learned today. Get out of the way!" Neville whisper-screamed while pulling his wand out from his pocket. Ron moved out of the way and Neville began to recite the spell while moving his wand around in a circular motion.

"Alohomora!" He whisper-screamed but the door didn't open.

"Alohomora!" The door remained locked.

"Alohomora!"

"Why isn't it working?" Ron asked. Filch was getting closer, soon he would be behind them, taking them to Headmaster Dumbledore.

"I don't know! This spell must not work!"

"Here let me try!" Ron said while pushing Neville out of the way.

"Alohomora." Ron said, and the door popped open. Neville looked at him, confused. He didn't like how Ron was better at magic than him, which made Ron nervous. If Neville didn't like something or better yet _someone_ he got rid of them. Just look at Harry and Hermione.

Once they were inside, they breathed a sigh of relief. They made it, with no repercussions. However, they turned around and their breath was, again, caught in their throat. A giant, three-headed dog was peering over them. It didn't matter whether Filch was still out their or not, they needed to get out.

"You look for Filch, I'll fight off the dog," Neville said. Ron was a little worried, after the lock incident he was starting to lose faith in Neville. Neville always said that he could do basically everything, and Ron believed him. He was starting to realize that Neville was all talk and no game.

"On it!" Ron replied. He creaked open the door peering out with only his head, then his torso, then his entire body. Filch was gone.

"He's gone!" Ron called when suddenly Neville screamed.

Ron was petrified. If Neville was hurt, then not only would they get in a TON of trouble, but the Chosen One would be hurt. Not to mention his social execution. He had to save Neville, no matter what. Ron whipped around, into the room, to see Neville's shirt in the dog's teeth, lifting him high above the ground.

Ron struggled to remember what they learned in Defense Against the Dark Arts that day. Something about Stupidity. Stupidly…. Stupi-…. Stupi-…. Stupify! That's it! Remembering the spell, Ron took a deep breath and recited it, pointing his wand directly at the dog.

"Stupify!"

Neville fell to the floor then him and Ron ran out of the third-floor corridor and into the common room. When Neville told everyone how heroic he'd been, Ron didn't deny it. He even began to tell the fake story himself. He knew what would happen if he told anyone the truth. He knew he'd be stuck with Harry and Hermione and he would rather hang out with Harry and Hermione. But it was too late now. He was in too deep with Neville.

 **-HappyKitty5620**


End file.
